


Agony Of A Witch's Feet

by RySenkari



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Eda And Lilith Get Tickled, Eda/Lilith Sister Relationship, Foot Fetish, Gen, Humor, If You Don't Like Feet Don't Click, Kidnapping, Odalia Blight Has A Foot Fetish, Peril, Tickle torture, slight lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RySenkari/pseuds/RySenkari
Summary: Set after the events of season one. Eda and Lilith have started to patch up their sibling relationship, but find themselves in the clutches of Odalia Blight, who reveals a strange obsession that threatens to leave them both in a humiliating predicament...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Agony Of A Witch's Feet

The faint taste of apple blood still lingered on Edalyn Clawthorne's tongue as she awoke from an unexpected sleep with a foggy head and stiff limbs. She groaned, and as she opened her eyes, she saw not the familiar ceiling of the Owl House, but instead a more ornate ceiling, drab but clean, without any of the stains and cracks of her own roof.

_That's funny, I don't remember going to sleep... and why's the ceiling all different? Is Hooty playing a prank?_

Eda's head wasn't sore, but she still felt the urge to reach up and rub it. When she tried to move her arms, however, she realized that they were fixed in place. She seemed to be lying down on top of a large, fancy bed, and felt a slight coldness on her feet. She tried to move her arms again. Nothing.

“Hmmnh...?”

Eda could feel her arms laying flat on the bed, positioned above her head, and when she looked up at them, she realized why she couldn't move them. They'd been attached to the barred headboard with crossed silver cuffs connected to her wrists by a short length of chain. She gave a few tugs on the cuffs, but they were locked in place, and the shiny golden bars at the head of the bed weren't about to budge.

_Well, that's not good._

Eda could see that her feet, stripped of their stockings and shoes, had been placed between two of the bars at the end of the bed, and that her ankles were attached to the bars with additional silver cuffs, locking her feet into place and rendering her mostly immobile. She could also see an additional pair of ankles locked in place next to hers.

_Lilith's here too?!_

“Mmmnh... whmmn?”

Eda could hear Lilith groaning on the bed next to her, and looked over to see her sister stirring close by. She was in a similar predicament: wrists chained to the headboard, ankles locked to the opposite side of the bed, and it didn't take the eldest Clawthorne long to realize that she was just as helpless and trapped as Eda was.

_What the... what is the meaning of this?!_ Lilith gave a muffled shout and began to thrash in place, though the cuffs prevented her from doing little more than twisting around.

_Lily, how'd you-_ Eda started to ask her sister, but her words were muffled as well... her lips were stuck together, and as Lilith turned toward her, expression blazing with indignity, Eda could see the silvery rectangle over her sister's mouth, hiding and sealing her lips. Eda surmised it was some of that “duct tape” stuff that the humans used in their world to stick things together, and which Luz had procured for the Owl House.  _What the hell's going on?_

The two Clawthorne sisters began to struggle together, wrists furiously tugging at the bars above them, ankles straining to escape the shackles below, but neither could do more than thrash and twist on the bed, grunting and groaning into their gags and wondering just how they'd gotten into this situation.

_The last thing I remember, I was sitting on the couch drinking apple blood with Edalyn!_ Lilith's mind raced as she tried to recall exactly how she'd ended up here. It had been a month since her arrival at the Owl House, a defector from Emperor Belos' court. She and Eda had struggled to get along, considering her actions prior to her defection and the revelation that she'd been the one to curse her younger sister all those years ago. She'd tried her best to get along with Eda, and Luz, and King, and even Hooty, but things had been tough, and there wasn't an apology in the world that could undo what she had done, even though she'd made some progress toward that by sharing her curse with her sister. The two were slowly mending their relationship, but had a long way to go. Spending the evenings sipping apple blood on the couch was a start, and they'd actually started to enjoy each other's company again... so when Lilith felt herself about to pass out, she thought it was just because the night had dragged on so long. She never imagined to wake up chained and gagged in some strange room... a room that seemed almost familiar to her.  _I think I might have been in this place before..._

Eda and Lilith shot each other another look, their expressions a mixture of emotions. Neither blamed the other for their current predicament... Lilith almost thought it might be Luz playing a prank, considering that the human girl was the only one she'd seen carrying the strange tape that was currently sealing up her and her sister's lips, but she wouldn't vocalize that thought even if she could, as she knew how much Eda cared for the girl... and to be quite honest, Lilith was starting to care for her as well.

As for Eda, she just wanted to find out whoever did this and thrash them. Instinctively, she tried using magic to get the cuffs off, tracing her finger in the air and attempting a fire spell... but of course, she and Lilith had been depleted of their magic ever since their escape from Belos, rendering them helpless to get out that way. She tried slipping her surprisingly flexible hands through the cuffs, having had to do that more than a few times to escape capture by the Emperor's goons, but that wasn't working either... the cuffs were tight enough that Eda had no chance to slip out, and without her magic, she couldn't detach her head either.

_Damn,_ thought Eda, letting out a sigh of frustration.  _I'm already out of ideas here. I just hope whoever did this shows up soon so I can thrash them._

_Edalyn, you can't escape either?_ muffled Lilith through the tape, trying to establish a line of communication with her sister. The gag was quite effective, her words came out indecipherable, and Eda just raised her eyebrow, indicating that she hadn't understood a single word except perhaps her own name.  _Nod your head if you understand any of this!_

_Lily, what are you saying?_ asked Eda, trying to muffle back. She sighed again, and resumed her futile struggles.  _Though I gotta say, it is nice to see you shutting up for a change._

Lilith hadn't understood that, but she could see from the slight smirk from under the tape that her sister was probably making fun of her, and she shot Eda a harsh glare before she too resumed her struggles. The sisters didn't have long to try and escape... a few minutes later, the door opened with a quiet creak, and a figure familiar to both of them entered the room, closing the door and locking it behind her.

_Odalia?!_ they both muffled at the same time, recognizing the posh, prim, and proper Odalia Blight and her flawlessly maintained green hair as she walked toward both of them, her purple gown and shimmering silver high heels making soft clicks on the room's tiled floor.

“I hope you're both comfortable,” said Odalia, smiling as she walked toward the bed where her fellow witches were currently trapped. “And I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you both here.”

Eda and Lilith both had several ideas as to why Odalia had apparently kidnapped them. The most obvious reason: turning them in to Emperor Belos. Even though he had no current interest in capturing either one of them, that could have easily changed, and no doubt that Odalia, a high ranking member of the Boiling Isles aristocracy, would gain significantly more favor if she brought both the Owl Lady and her traitorous sister in.

_Odalia, it's just like you to take advantage of our situation for your own personal benefit,_ thought Lilith, glowering at the woman now standing over them at the foot of the bed. When Lilith had been working for Belos, the two had maintained a professional relationship... but even though the two had once been among the richest and most powerful witches on the Boiling Isles, they'd never really been friends, even back during their time in school together. Lilith thought that Odalia was too arrogant and stuck-up even for her, and she never approved of the way Odalia parented Amity... while Odalia believed Lilith to be a conniving opportunist and not one to be trusted. Her defection, in Odalia's mind, had proved those theories correct, and though Odalia was currently smiling, Eda could sense the witches' contempt for one another in their expressions.  _Release us immediately!_

_Come to gloat over a couple of depowered witches, ya arrogant crone?_ muffled Eda under her gag, her own expression showing her disgust for Odalia. Amity had visited the Owl House several times over the past few weeks and had plenty to say about her mother, none of it good.  _No wonder your daughter hates you._

“Oh, what was that, Edalyn?” asked Odalia, cupping her hand to her ear after Eda's muffled grumblings. “I didn't quite catch that.”

_I said fuck you, you old bitch!_ Eda shouted, flipping Odalia the bird. Lilith turned to briefly look at her, surprised by the outburst even if it was from her vulgar sister, before looking back up at Odalia with a glare as if to say 'I second that statement'.

“Now now, I know you must be thinking all sorts of terrible things about me, but to be quite honest, that's not why I brought you here...” said Odalia, who began to walk over to Lilith's side of the bed, then leaned over her and sweetly smiled. “You see, to tell you the truth, even though we've had our disagreements, I've always... admired you, or at least, a part of you.”

Odalia stroked the hair from Lilith's face, prompting her to raise an eyebrow and glare with a mixture of annoyance and inquisitiveness. Odalia laughed, then began to pace over to Eda's side of the bed. Eda started to struggle again, her arms and legs lifting up slightly but being held fast by the shackles as her body twisted back and forth.

“Remember when the three of us used to play on the Grudgby team together? You two were the stars of course, but I was on the team with you, and we performed quite well....”

_No thanks to you,_ thought Lilith, her eyes following Odalia as she walked around and leaned over Eda's bound form. She reached down to stroke Eda's cheek, only for Eda to lunge at her as much as she could, snarling and motioning as if she was trying to bite the witch, though the tape prevented any chance of that happening.  _You were merely an average Grudgby player, nothing like your daughter. You hated practice, you never developed a strong work ethic, you thought your natural talents would carry you... but instead, Edalyn and I had to carry you. Sometimes literally._

“I'd come up to you in the locker room and try to make conversation... Edalyn would usually prank me, and you would usually insult me.”

Eda snorted, her nostrils flaring slightly as she laughed and remembered some of the times she used to mess with Odalia.

_Yeah, those were the days, weren't they sis?_ thought Eda. She looked over at Lilith, who smirked under her gag for the first time since the two had awakened.  _Hey, we're in this together... you might've cursed me, but there's no way I'd ever side with Odalia Blight over you._

“Mmm....” Lilith hummed nostalgically, and saw the look of affection, or perhaps just commiseration, on her sister's face. _Yes, Edalyn, we're stuck for now, we might as well enjoy whatever we can of this situation._

By now, Odalia had returned to the foot of the bed, and seeing the sisters sharing a laugh and a look of calm with each other made her slightly annoyed. She knew everything that had happened between them, she knew that Lilith had been the one to curse Eda, and she thought that they still hated each other... but clearly that wasn't the case, as the two seemed to be silently reminiscing their shared memories of giving her a hard time. Still, she hadn't taken them to watch them fight each other. Whether their relationship was mended or not didn't matter... she wanted one thing and one thing only from her captives, and she was about to take it.

“Let's cut to the chase... the reason you're here, the reason I snuck into the Owl House and spiked your bottle of apple blood-”

_Hey, how'd you sneak past Hooty?_ Eda muffled, interrupting Odalia's attempt at a villainous speech. Odalia glared fiercely at her, glad that the tape prevented her from understanding anything her captive was saying.

“The reason I brought you here is that I wish to enjoy a specific part of your bodies... a part of your bodies I spent a good deal of time staring at back in that locker room...”

Eda and Lilith both looked at each other, eyes wide, both of them thinking the same thing.

_Oh, no._ thought Lilith, blinking her eyes worriedly. 

_Is she gonna use a tentacle, or does she have some kind of toy...?_ thought Eda, as she and Lilith's eyes traveled down below their waists. Odalia noticed this, and blushed, before angrily shaking her head.

“What?!” she shouted indignantly. “That's not even remotely... no, absolutely not! I was talking about your pretty feet...”

Eda and Lilith looked at each other again... before Eda started snorting loudly under her gag, laughing enough to almost make tears come down her cheeks, while Lilith blushed all over her face and then glared at Odalia as if to say 'you can't be serious'.

“Every day I'd watch you strip out of your gym socks and walk across the floor, those pretty pale feet of yours moving up and down... you both had the cutest feet on the whole team... I've wanted them for so long, and now that you're both powerless, I seized my chance! I followed my daughter to the Owl House so I could find out where you were hiding. I made up a story about my daughter's books to sneak past your idiot bird tube....”

_Oh, THAT'S how she did it,_ thought Eda, rolling her eyes.  _I'm going to have to remember to punish Hooty when we get out of this. No dessert for a week._

“And then I put a mild sleeping potion into your bottle of apple blood and watched to make sure you'd both drink it. Which you both did! And now you're here, and your feet are all mine... I've been waiting thirty years for this...”

Biting her lip, Odalia went down on her knees in front of the bed, facing Eda and Lilith's helpless shackled feet. The two looked at each other again, both of them glaring at Odalia over the end of the bed.

_What about your husband?!_ Lilith shouted through her gag, wondering what Alador Blight would think of all of this. Odalia, able to understand the word 'husband' from Lilith's muffled query, just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

“He doesn't know about this, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, his feet are awful... he doesn't take care of them, and they're all weird looking, and I don't want anything to do with them!”

_Joke's on you, sister, I don't take care of my feet either,_ Edalyn mused to herself, waiting for Odalia's reaction to her feet.  _I don't even know what they look like, I bet they're all nasty and stuff._

But as Odalia admired both pairs of soles laying before her, she seemed to like what she saw. Eda's feet were bigger than normal, not huge, but long and slightly wide, not dainty in the slightest. However, her feet were also quite smooth and soft, not a single callus or rough spot on them. She'd grown accustomed to using her broom to get places rather than walking around, and with all the laying around she did on top of that, her feet weren't as well worn as a normal witch of her age. And even though she didn't spend much time grooming the soles of her feet, her toenails were a different story. She wasn't exactly a foot model, but she kept them trimmed and groomed, not wanting them to grow uncomfortable inside a pair of slippers, while she also kept her toenails painted a bright shade of red, and well polished as well. Her feet weren't the cleanest on the Boiling Isles, but Odalia didn't seem to mind, leaning into them and even rubbing her face in them as she took a slight sniff.

“Oooooh... they do smell rather pungent, don't they?” said Odalia, rubbing her cheek on Eda's foot and making the witch recoil slightly, shocked that the prim and proper woman was actually admiring her smelly soles. “I might have to clean them, but for now I think I'm just going to enjoy this... they're so soft... mmm...”

_I can't believe what I'm witnessing,_ thought Lilith, her eyes wide in astonishment as she watched Odalia continue to rub her face and nose on Eda's feet, starting to plant tender kisses up and down Eda's right sole and using her hands to tenderly massage and rub both of them.

_Hey, lay off my feet you creep!_ shouted Eda suddenly, shooting an angry glare at Odalia and trying to struggle again.  _You're asking for me to kick your ass, and you better not enjoy it!_

“Ahhh, that's enough for now,” said Odalia, who then knelt down in front of Lilith's feet. In contrast with Eda's, Lilith's were much more slender and sleek, though they were almost as long as Eda's feet were, slightly longer than normal. They were also smooth, even smoother than Eda's, as even though Lilith did a lot of walking, she also groomed her feet extensively, buffing and polishing any perfections to make them silky smooth, so smooth and soft that they shimmered even in the dim light of the room. They were also perfectly clean, even with the meager supplies and washing opportunities that the Owl House afforded, and smelled faintly of expensive oils and soaps, which Lilith managed to scrounge up from Eda's human treasures to wash herself with every morning. “Oh my, Lilith, as clean and well groomed as I expected from you... though I must say that my feet are even smoother than yours.”

_Then why not lick your own feet and get your hands away from mine?!_ shouted Lilith furiously, as Odalia began to rub her fingers and thumbs into Lilith's tender soles, moaning in admiration.  _I mean it, stop touching me!_

Lilith attempted to thwart Odalia's hands-on treatment of her feet by crossing them in front of one another, the only movement allowed by the shackles binding her to the bed. Odalia attempted to hold them in place, but Lilith was still squirming around, twisting her feet back and forth however she could, defying Odalia's attempts to touch them.

“I see you're going to be difficult, but I came prepared for that,” said Odalia, pulling out two thin but strong white strings from a small bag she had set down nearby. She held up one of the strings and began to bind Lilith's big toes together with it, wrapping it around them several times and pulling it tight.

_What are you doing?!_ Lilith cried out, twisting her body and attempting to extricate her feet from Odalia's grasp. Her toes curled, wiggling up and down, while her heels pushed apart as much as they could, but she couldn't prevent Odalia from knotting the string together between her toes, connecting them inescapably and preventing her from crossing them again.  _You freak!_

“I suppose I'd better do yours too,” said Odalia, who noticed that Eda was crossing her own feet now to prevent any further assaults on them. “Why must you Clawthorne girls be so difficult?”

_I dunno, why are you rich folks so creepy?_ Eda muffled, letting out an angry growl as Odalia began to wrap a string around her own big toes as well.  _Seriously, this is messed up, quit it!_

“There we are,” said Odalia with a slight laugh as she finished binding Eda's big toes together. “I must say, your feet look even more appealing like this, all trussed up with nowhere to go...”

The two sisters renewed their protests, tugging their wrists furiously at their shackles and shouting various insults and curses at Odalia. Odalia ignored them, looking back and forth between Eda and Lilith's helpless feet in an attempt to pick which ones she would enjoy first. The two captive witches continued to struggle and shout, their toes curling involuntarily as they pushed themselves against the bars at either side of the bed, and pushed up against the bed itself, fighting their bonds and wondering what twisted plans Odalia had for them. As they struggled together, they also looked at each other, their eyes filled with concern and a growing sense of shared contempt for their captor.

_Lily, this has got to be the most messed up situation we've ever been in. I know this is probably humiliating as hell for you, so I promise not to make any jokes about it once we get free._

_Edalyn... maybe I deserve this for cursing you. If this is my punishment for everything I've done, I'll accept it... but you don't deserve any of this! You don't deserve to have your feet poked and prodded by some creepy Blight woman!_

“I suppose I'll pick up where I left off,” said Odalia, who was once again admiring Lilith's feet and was leaning in to plant a few more tender kisses on her silky soles. “Lilith, I'm not surprised your feet are so tender and soft... you always were such a stuck up brat back in school.”

_You're the one who's stuck up, you twisted monster!_ screamed Lilith, trying desperately to move her feet away from Odalia's perverted lips, though she was unable to budge them even an inch, and was completely helpless to stop her feet from being kissed up and down more than a dozen times.  _I hope you catch my curse!_

Odalia, of course, knew there was no way to catch a curse from kissing someone's feet, at least not the particular curse that Lilith and Eda now shared. Though even if there was, she might still be willing to risk it, as she voraciously moved her lips up and down Lilith's feet, going from her left foot to her right foot, kissing her all the way up from the balls of her feet to the bottoms of her toes before moving on to the next foot and repeating the process, occasionally moaning in admiration and lust. Lilith grew increasingly uncomfortable, wincing as she felt the occasional wetness from Odalia's tongue, and her sister shot her a sympathetic look as Lilith's face contorted more and more in disgust.

_Hey, Lily, I'm here. Don't think about her, just think about something else you like. Think about... uh, punching Hooty. I know you hate him, it's okay._

Of course, Eda wasn't a telepath, and her thoughts weren't making their way into Lilith's mind... though as their eyes met, Lilith saw the sympathy on her sister's face and was comforted by it, if only for a brief period of time. As Lilith tried her best to take her mind off her predicament, however, she was snapped back to reality by a new sensation... Odalia's lips wrapping around some of the toes on her right foot. As Lilith gasped, and let out another muffled shout, Odalia began to suckle on Lilith's small, squirming toes, moaning again as her lips went up and down on them. Lilith's other toes, painted with black nail polish, curled in involuntary discomfort as Odalia continued to suckle on their footmates, and soon, they too were visited by the tender lips and drooling tongue of the lustful aristocrat, who muffled some words of twisted praise as Lilith shuddered and recoiled.

_This is the worst day of my life,_ thought Lilith, wincing and shivering, only to hear Eda's muffled shouting next to her.

_Hey, bitch! Leave my sister's feet alone! Stop that or I'll kill you, I mean it!_ Eda shouted, furiously defending her older sister.  _You want to suck feet? I'll plant my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to suck it from the other side!_

“Quiet down, would you?” said Odalia, her lips parting from Lilith's toes long enough to scold the younger Clawthorne. “You'll get your turn, I'm trying to enjoy myself here.”

_Thank you, Edalyn,_ Lilith muffled, as Odalia began to suck the toes of her other foot.  _It's all right though... you don't have to defend me._

Eda knew that look... it was a look that she hadn't seen from Lilith since they were in Hexside together. She'd seen it lots of times before... when her sister took a hard shot on the Grudgby field, when she defended Lilith from bullies, when she'd gone after that guy who took her lunch money... a look that said 'I'm a big girl and I can handle myself'.

_Yeah,_ thought Eda.  _I know you can handle yourself. But you're still my sister, and I'm gonna protect you whether you like it or not._

As the two sisters shared another look of sympathy and affection, more guilty thoughts raced through Lilith's mind.

_This is the second worst day of my life,_ thought Lilith.  _We both know the worst._

The worst, the day she'd cursed her sister, was now the reason both of them were in this situation... the reason both witches didn't have any powers with which to defend themselves. Normally, breaking free of these shackles would've been an easy task: they were strong, but not stronger than the powerful spells Eda and Lilith could muster, even bound hand and foot. But now, their powers drained by their shared curse, they could barely lift a finger to stop Odalia, who was still busily worshiping Lilith's feet, her lips now firmly wrapped around Lilith's bound big toes, moving up and down on them rapidly.

“Lilifff....” moaned Odalia, her hands beginning to rub Lilith's soles up and down as her tongue and lips wrapped around her squirming toes. “Yrrr feht rr prrffct... jmmmst lmmk mmn mmm fmmmntmmsmes...”

_Just how long has she been fantasizing about my feet?!_ thought Lilith, her eyes going wide again.  _Gods, I hope she wasn't thinking of them when she conceived her children. I don't think I'd be able to look at Amity in the same way again!_

As Lilith's struggles continued, her feet flexed slightly in Odalia's grasp, the only real movement they were able to make. Lilith had always taken incredible pride in her personal appearance, and her feet were no exception... she had groomed them immaculately, making sure to inspect them daily for flaws and imperfections. She knew it was somewhat vain, and at times was embarrassed by her vanity, but her time in the Emperor's Coven had instilled in her a sense of pride that she had trouble shaking... and she also knew that having clean, flawlessly groomed feet would set her apart from her sister Eda.

_Now they're just turning on this perverted witch..._ thought Lilith, as Odalia's drool began to run down her big toes and the sole of her left foot.  _To think, there was once a time I actually had a bit of a crush on her..._

Eda could see the discomfort and red blush on her sister's face, and continued to feel a stirring rage toward Odalia for her actions. She continued to try and struggle, and her feet flexed as well, even building up a slight layer of sweat as she twisted furiously in her bonds, trying to break the shackles or the bed they were attached to. She continued to swear at Odalia, who seemed not to hear any of Eda's muffled protests, but as she realized the futility of her actions, she began to calm down, trying instead to show as much support for Lilith as she could, and starting to wish that Odalia would just move on to her feet to end her sister's humiliation.

_Hey, what about my feet? Do my feet instead!_ shouted Eda, who even tried to wiggle her toes teasingly at Odalia.  _They're getting nice and sweaty for ya, ya sick freak! Don't you wanna just give 'em a good whiff?_

Eda's struggles and shouts once again drew Odalia's attention, though it wasn't just the shouting that was doing it... Eda's feet were now quite sweaty, and their aroma was wafting throughout the room... even Lilith was starting to get a hint of the odor from her position next to Eda on the bed.

“Oh... Eda, I can smell your desire from here...” said Odalia with a grin, scooting over to Eda's feet and leaning over them. Eda breathed a sigh of relief that she'd managed to get Odalia away from her sister, but now she'd have to deal with their captor's full attention... and she began to blush in embarassment as Odalia continued to shower her feet with dubious compliments. “They smell awful... but I love it, I imagine you must have been sweating up a storm waiting for me to get to you.”

As Eda grimaced and groaned, she looked over to see Lilith wrinkling her nose. She sighed, and her cheeks reddened slightly as she gave a look of apology for her unkempt feet. Lilith shot Eda a sympathetic look, shaking her head and trying her best not to show any more discomfort from the smell.

_It's all right, Edalyn, I'm well acquainted with your foot odor,_ thought Lilith, rolling her eyes.  _I'm not going to hold THAT against you._

Odalia pushed her nose up against Eda's feet and took the biggest sniff she could. Eda shot Odalia a death glare, and Odalia let out a lust-filled sigh, before taking her hands and rubbing her thumbs up and down over Eda's sweaty soles.

“It's _disgusting_ ,” moaned Odalia, with a shameless smile. “You should be positively _ashamed_ of yourself, Edalyn...”

Then, Odalia's tongue ran up Eda's left foot, accompanied by a loud moan. Eda cursed loudly at her, while Lilith began to struggle in Eda's stead, tugging at her wrist shackles as hard as she could in a desperate attempt to stop her sister's humilation.

_Odalia Blight, when I get free of these shackles I will destroy you, mark my words!_ Lilith's muffled shout wasn't a threat, but a promise, and she struggled even harder as she watched Odalia's tongue make its way up Eda's right foot next, slower and more methodically than before.

“I'm going to lick... every drop of sweat... off these disgusting feet...” moaned Odalia, before starting to lick Eda's right foot again, going down instead of up this time. “Yrrr ssuuhh nnuughttuh....”

Eda shivered and cringed, futilely protesting as Odalia's tongue ran up and down her foot repeatedly. She cursed and screamed, shouting under her gag that she hoped the witch choked on her foot sweat, though this did little but amuse Odalia, who moaned louder and louder with every muffled scream that came out of Eda's taped up mouth. Lilith, meanwhile, had ceased her struggles for the moment, breathing heavily through her nose as her chest heaved up and down. Her feet were sweating too, and Odalia made an occasional trip over to lick Lilith's feet as well, though she seemed to enjoy it less than she enjoyed licking Eda's and taunting her about how nasty they were.

_Ugggggh.... kill me...._ groaned Eda, staring up at the ceiling and praying that this humiliation would be over soon.

_Tell me about it..._ Lilith groaned, looking over at Eda and hoping that she wasn't too uncomfortable, at least not as much as Lilith had been earlier.  _Eda, it's all right... I'm here, I'm right here._

Eda groaned again, looking over at Lilith with an annoyed glare.

_You don't have to comfort me,_ Eda muffled to her. Lilith sighed, and leaned over as much as she could, brushing her forehead against her sister's and smiling warmly.

_I have to do something,_ Lilith muffled in response. 

As Odalia's licking of Eda's feet continued, Eda tried her best not to think about it or focus on it, but found herself focusing on it more the more she tried not to. The sensation was so strange... it almost felt like a wet sponge being rubbed up and down her feet, but as the licking continued and as Odalia's tongue began to dry out, it felt more like sandpaper... and almost tickled, enough to make Eda snort a few times as she tried to close her eyes and drift off.

Odalia stopped licking Eda's foot and looked up at her, a very naughty smirk on her face. Eda's eyes grew wide, and grew even wider as Odalia's fingernail hovered over her foot.

_Wait... don't you do it..._ thought Eda, watching as Odalia's fingernail drew even closer.

“Ah yes, I almost forgot... I was going to see if you're both ticklish.”

With a devilish laugh, Odalia scraped her fingernail down Eda's foot. Eda snorted loudly, and squealed once through her gag. Odalia did it again, faster this time, and Eda snorted even more, and cried out again.

_Don't tickle me!_ Eda shouted.  _I mean it!_

Odalia didn't listen. Instead, she took all the fingers on her hand and began scraping them up and down Eda's soft foot. Eda screamed, then laughed hysterically, crying out and snorting furiously through her nose as Odalia began to tickle her with sadistic intensity.

_Edalyn?!_ Lilith shouted with concern, before glaring fiercely at Odalia.  _You stop that right this instant!_

“Mmm, you're right, I shouldn't tickle her without tickling you too.”

With a cruel grin, Odalia took her other hand and ran her fingernails down Lilith's feet. Lilith was even more ticklish than Eda. She screamed out loudly, her chest heaving with a loud, muffled, guttural laugh that echoed through the room. Odalia began tickling both of them at the same time, listening to their muffled laughter with twisted glee. Eda's snorted cackling and Lilith's desperate shrieking were loud despite their well-sealed gags, and the two women began to twist fiercely together on the bed, their arms, chests, and legs jerking up and down with their sustained laughter.

“Oh, this is just music to my ears! You two seem to be having a lot of fun as well, right?”  
  


“Nmmmm, NMMMMM!!!” came the combined screams of Eda and Lilith, shaking their heads wildly but unable to keep themselves from laughing as Odalia's fingernails went up and down their soles, making their toes wiggle and dance as their bodies continued to twist. They looked at each other, eyes wide with concern, as both knew from experience just how ticklish the other one was.

_Edalyn, it's all right, I'm here!_

_Lily, I can't make her stop! I'm sorry!_

Tears began to run down the faces of both witches as Odalia's assault on their tender soles continued, fingernails continuing to scrape up and down their feet as they helplessly struggled, laughed, and screamed together on the bed. They were both so ticklish that they couldn't help but jerk against their shackles, causing their limbs to ache as they fought futilely to break free. Their chests were heaving rapidly, making their lungs ache as they struggled to get enough air through their noses. Lilith even started to hiccup slightly, making her chest and neck bounce with every bit of air that passed through her lungs. Odalia then stopped tickling them to give them a chance to catch their breath, and they both glared furiously at her, tears streaming down their cheeks as their nostrils flared rapidly.

_Let us go NOW!_ Eda screamed, tugging repeatedly at her wrist shackles despite the aching in her arms.

_Don't you DARE do that again!_ Lilith shouted, glaring in fierce defiance and trying to extricate her feet and toes from their bindings.

“What was that?” asked Odalia, leaning forward and cupping her hand to her ear. “I should do it again? And harder this time?”

Eda and Lilith both screamed out, shaking their heads rapidly, their eyes half-furious, half-pleading. Odalia laughed, her hands hovering over her captives' squirming feet, musing about her possibilities.

“Maybe just one this time? Who should it be?”

_Me!_ both of them shouted, before looking at each other in slight shock.

_Edalyn? You volunteered to endure such... torture for my sake?_

_Lily? You'd take another round of that for me? Really?_

The two of them blushed, embarrassed that they'd been reduced to begging and pleading for mercy... from tickling, no less! They seethed with rage and winced with humiliation... how could they have been brought so low? They silently cursed Odalia, sharing a look of fierce contempt as their helpless feet hovered before her, exposed and ready for more tickling, even if neither of their owners would ever be. Odalia smiled and moaned, loving to see the humiliation on her captives' faces. She'd always dreamed about doing this to Eda and Lilith, and now she was living her fantasy, and they were helpless to stop her. She'd never been this turned on before either, certainly not by her husband, at least in a very long time. Finally, she made her decision... and began tickling both of them again, her fingers moving even more quickly than before. Eda and Lilith resumed their screaming, laughing as their bodies twisted violently in their bonds, trying to rest their heads against each other's to alleviate the stress their bodies were enduring.

_I... I can't take much more of this!_ thought Lilith, more tears coming down her face as she leaned into her sister as much as she could.  _Edalyn, I'm sorry for everything! The curse, hunting you down, attacking your human... Luz! I'd do anything to get her to stop doing this to you, anything!_

_Lily... when we get out of this, we need to talk, about everything!_ Eda managed to open her eyes long enough to communicate her concern and caring to Lilith, even as tears ran down her face from laughter.  _I think I'm ready to forgive you, I just hope I get the chance! You don't deserve this, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!_

Odalia cackled wickedly as the cruel tickling continued unabated for several more minutes, as Eda and Lilith twisted and screamed, their feet flexing and toes wiggling wildly as they helplessly screamed for mercy. She was looking at their feet the whole time, her eyes lustfully drinking in every curled toe and flexed sole and sweatdrop she saw. Deep down in the back of her mind, she knew these weren't healthy feelings to have, she knew it was wrong to imprison these two women and use their feet as her own personal pleasure playthings, but she didn't care! She'd spent her entire adult life keeping these feelings cooped up, and now she was finally getting the chance to express them! Besides, Eda and Lilith were traitors to the Emperor. In Odalia's mind, they deserved everything they were getting, and everything she was going to give them... and she deserved every bit of pleasure she was going to have.

Finally, after a few more minutes that seemed like an eternity to the bound and gagged Clawthorne sisters, Odalia stopped tickling them... not because she wanted to let them catch their breath, but because her fingers had started to tire. The two women lay there on the bed, unable to do anything but gasp for air and rest their aching limbs, which were now burning with soreness from their involuntarily struggles against the shackles that still held fast. They shared a look of sympathy with each other before giving Odalia a fierce death glare, but she just laughed at them, mocking their attempt to intimidate her.

“Face it, the two of you are completely at my mercy. Even if you weren't shackled, I have my magic and you don't, and there's nothing you could do to stop me. You're going to stay like that for as long as I want you to...”

Odalia walked over to the bag she'd set down and fished inside it for two more objects... a pair of riding crops that she held in each hand as she walked back over to the bed. Eda and Lilith ignored Odalia's new toys and began struggling again while looking at each other, trying their best to coordinate a desperate attempt to escape. Their arms were now soaked with sweat, and they both tried to slip their hands out of the shackles. They knew Odalia still had her magic, but they had to escape by any means necessary, even a chance at freedom was better than nothing.

_Edalyn, I think my hands might be able to slip out._

_Lily, I can't get my hands free, maybe you'll have better luck?_

As they kept at it, tugging against the shackles as hard as they could, hoping their wrists and hands were sweaty enough to slide out, they also muffled words of support to one another. They could barely understand a word the other was saying, but just hearing each other's voice brought them comfort, even if they couldn't decipher a single word. They might've been trapped, might've been in serious danger, but they were still sisters, and right now, they were all each other had.

And as they looked into each other's eyes, trying their best to keep the other calm and positive, they could feel a sharp sting as Odalia slapped the middle of their feet with her riding crops. Eda let out a grunt, and Lilith let out a quiet shriek, and their attention immediately focused on Odalia, exactly where she wanted it to be.

“Need I remind you that both of your feet belong to me?” said Odalia, with a commanding voice.

_Not one part of our bodies belongs to anyone, least of all you!_ Lilith shouted defiantly into her gag.

_We're not scared of you and we never will be, so you can take those things and shove them both up your ass!_ Eda added, flipping Odalia the bird again with both hands for good measure. 

“You might not be broken yet, but someday soon you will be,” said Odalia, staring them both down. “I'm going to keep you both here at Blight Manor with me until Belos decides he's had enough of your little pardon and asks for you to be returned to him... and when he does, I'll still keep you here... knowing that if either of you steps out of line, I'll send the other one to Belos.”

Eda and Lilith's expressions remained defiant, but their fury was starting to crack as fear seeped back into their eyes.

_So she IS planning to keep us here permanently,_ thought Lilith.  _I'd surmised she'd want to return us after she's had her fun, but she plans on keeping us trapped here!_

_Dammit, without our powers we really are helpless..._ thought Eda, as another bead of sweat trickled down her face. She looked over at Lilith again, then back at Odalia, who smiled cruelly and leaned over the end of the bed toward her.

“Don't act like you don't care about each other,” said Odalia. “Even the threat of more tickle torture got you both begging, imagine how much you'll beg when I start threatening to torture you for real.”

Odalia then snapped the riding crops against their feet again, harder this time. This time, both Eda and Lilith screamed, with Lilith screaming louder than Eda, and trembling slightly as her feet began to really sting.

_You fucking bitch, don't you DARE hurt my sister again!_ Eda screamed, lunging forward and tugging furiously at her bonds.  _I'll rip your head off, I swear to the Titan!_

Odalia smirked, barely fazed by Eda's threat, even as the witch continued to struggle and thrash like a chained animal, cursing and threatening Odalia with all her might.

“How's it feel, to go from being the most terrifying, wanted criminal in all the Boiling Isles, to being as pathetic and powerless as a human? You're even weaker than that human child of yours...”

_Now she's insulting Luz. I really am gonna kill her,_ thought Eda. She tugged at her shackles again, but realizing the futility of it and that her struggles were just making Odalia more and more arrogant, she stopped to catch her breath, continuing to glare at her even as she lay helpless on the bed. 

_Odalia, stop this at once!_ Lilith shouted, trying to make her former fellow acolyte see reason.  _My sister and I are no longer a threat to you or Belos, and you can't keep us locked up forever, even if we are traitors to the Emperor! What would your daughter think if she saw you doing this?_

Odalia couldn't understand any of Lilith's muffled rantings, and she didn't care to listen to them. Instead, she decided to punish Lilith, by striking her riding crop against Eda's feet as hard as she could, forcing a shriek of pain from the younger Clawthorne sister. Lilith's immediate reaction wasn't one of rage, but instead, of supreme concern for her sibling. She screamed, even louder than Eda had screamed, and tried desperately to nuzzle her, leaning over and screaming her sister's name.

_EDALYN!_

Eda winced and shook, but the pain in her feet quickly dulled, and her eyes were more angry than frightened as she looked at Lilith, allowing Lilith to nuzzle her.

_Oh, Edalyn..._

After nuzzling her sister, Lilith then looked up at Odalia, her eyes narrowing fiercely into cold slits. She had glared at Odalia plenty of times before that evening, but this glare was one of absolute hatred and rage, a silent rage that said more than any threat, even if her mouth hadn't been taped shut. Odalia gave a sadistic laugh, and then leaned over the bed, cupping Lilith's chin. Lilith didn't move even an inch, glaring up at Odalia, her nostrils slowly moving in and out as she took in quick breaths. Odalia stroked her fingers against Lilith's cheek, caressing her skin in an extremely condescending manner.

“So, what are you going to do to me, hmm? What can you do without your magic?”

Lilith didn't make a single sound, not wanting to dignify any of Odalia's cruel taunts. Odalia gripped Lilith's chin tighter. Lilith didn't budge.

“To think I let my daughter study under you. I thought she was getting the best teacher on the Boiling Isles, but you're nothing but a pathetic, powerless traitor who made my daughter soft. Fortunately, I have the ability to correct that, and as for you? You'll never see Amity again.”

Odalia's last words filled Lilith with intense regret, and her expression finally softened, her mask of rage beginning to crack as sadness broke through. Though she and Amity had never had much more than a professional teacher-pupil relationship, Lilith had sometimes imagined more for them. She'd never had a daughter of her own, and didn't think she ever would, having devoted her entire life to serving the Emperor and breaking Eda's curse. She had taken great pride in Amity's accomplishments... and had selfishly used them to elevate her own status as a teacher. The first time she'd seen Amity after coming to live at the Owl House, Amity had let loose with a ferocious rant about how she should be ashamed of herself for hurting Luz and cursing Eda... and Lilith knew Amity was right. She wanted to get to know Amity better, as more than just a student of magic, and through Luz, she thought that might be possible. She knew how overbearing and occasionally cruel that Odalia could be, even before all of this, and was trying to make an effort to get Amity to open up to her... but she hadn't had the chance before she and Eda had been abducted by Odalia, and now, as she faced the prospect of becoming her permanent prisoner, she began to grow genuinely worried for Amity's well-being.

_This side of Odalia proves that she's a danger to everyone around her... even Amity. I have to protect Amity, but before I can do that, she has to trust me, and it's my fault she doesn't. All of this is my fault._

Lilith turned slightly away from Odalia, and a single tear made its way down her face. Odalia wiped it away with her thumb, and released her grip on Lilith's chin.

“Mmm... did I say something upsetting? Forgive me... I'll make you feel better.”

Odalia's apology was a mocking one, of course, and as she walked back to the end of the bed to do who knows what else to her captives' feet, Lilith looked up at Eda again, who could do nothing but try and comfort her sister as best she could.

_Lily, it's gonna be okay. I promise._

The two sisters nuzzled their foreheads together, exchanging a silent gesture of solidarity as Odalia once again kneeled down in front of Lilith's feet, still reddened slightly by the two blows she'd sustained from the riding crop.

“Mmm, maybe some kisses will make it all better, hmm?”

Odalia began to kiss Lilith's feet once more, and as Lilith groaned in humiliation, Eda resumed her struggles, hoping that this time she could get herself free and make Odalia pay for everything she'd done.

_I don't care if I gotta struggle in these dumb shackles for a week, I'll get free and save Lily if it's the last thing I do._

Lilith groaned with discomfort, leaning back and looking up at her shackled hands with dismay. The sweat had begun to evaporate from her wrists, and she was no closer to getting free than she'd been when she and Eda had been struggling before.

_Maybe we really are going to be her prisoners forever..._ thought Lilith, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.  _What a hell of a way to end the story of my miserable life._

As Eda struggled futilely, and Lilith leaned back in resignation, Odalia's kissing of Lilith's feet continued unabated. She moaned in lust, lost in the intensity of her feelings, and her moans continued with every kiss of Lilith's tender soles. She closed her eyes and moaned again, and as she felt her loins begin to stir, she could hear the door being blasted open.

“All right, whoever's got Eda and Lilith, you better let them go!” shouted Luz, holding a stack of papers in one hand and Eda's staff in the other. She saw Eda and Lilith on the bed, and gasped when she realized that they were tied and gagged. Next to Luz was Amity, and Amity gasped at a much more disturbing sight... her mother's lips on her former teacher's feet.

“Mom?!” shouted Amity, her face immediately turning the brightest shade of red it had ever turned in her life. “What the hex are you doing?!”

Odalia quickly backed off from Lilith's feet, her face as red as Amity's, as she wondered whether she should try to magic her way out of this situation or just try to explain herself. Meanwhile, Luz rushed to free Eda and Lilith from the bed, and while Eda was mostly just relieved to see her friend again, Lilith was incredibly humiliated to be caught like this by both the human girl and Amity.

_Luz!_ Eda muffled as Luz reached to pull the tape off of her mouth.  _Am I glad to see you!_

“Don't worry, Eda, I'll get you both free,” said Luz, carefully peeling off Eda's gag. “Why did Amity's mom kidnap you guys anyway? I thought Belos gave you two a pardon?”

“Kid, it's a long and terrifying story,” gasped Eda, wiggling her hands in her shackles. “Just blast me loose and I can get Lilith free.”

“Were you kissing Lilith's feet?” stammered Amity, looking back and forth between her mother and her former teacher. By now, Odalia had stood back up, and was trying to explain herself to her daughter.

“I was... interrogating her for information about Emperor Belos' enemies!” said Odalia. “And you're interfering with an investigation! Stand down or you're grounded!”

“I don't think so,” said Luz, using her freezing spell to break the shackles around Eda's wrists and ankles. “Belos pardoned Eda, so kidnapping her without a good reason is a crime!”

“That's right, we oughta snitch on you to Emperor Belos right now,” said Eda, taking her staff and using what little magic it still had to free Lilith from her bonds.

“Even if he _did_ believe you, the Blights have more than enough money and status to convince the authorities to look the other way,” said Odalia.

“Maybe so, but what if I told our high society friends that we caught you licking Lilith's feet?” said Amity, holding up her scroll. “I took a picture!”

“Put that away!” shouted Odalia.

“Apologize for kidnapping Eda and Lilith, or we'll post it everywhere!” said Luz. “And promise you'll never try to kidnap them again!”

“Somehow, I don't think she'll keep that promise,” said Lilith. She walked over to Odalia, then looked at Amity. “Amity, forgive me for this.”

Lilith then reached up and slapped Odalia across the face as hard as she could. Odalia cried out in pain, then raised up her hand to use magic on Lilith... only for Amity to hold up the scroll with the incriminating picture.

“Lay one hand on her and I'll send it to Ed and Em,” said Amity. “They know EXACTLY where to post it to maximize how many people see it.”

“You wouldn't dare! I'm your mother!”

“Watch me,” said Amity, her thumb hovering over the 'send' button. Odalia glared at Amity, then at Lilith.

“You don't have to apologize,” said Lilith. “But if you ever try anything with me or my sister again, or if you ever hurt Amity or Luz, that picture will be on every glass ball on the Boiling Isles in minutes.”

Odalia clenched her fists furiously... she knew she'd been beaten, and though she was tempted to punish Amity, she had no choice but to storm out of the room. Amity sighed in both relief and embarassment before walking over to Eda and Lilith.

“I'm sorry mom did... that to you,” said Amity, bowing her head. Meanwhile, Luz was looking at the picture on the scroll and wrinkling her face up in disgust.

“Ugggghhhh, foot fetish people are the _worst_ ,” said Luz. “You wouldn't believe all the terrible fanart there is of Azura and Hecate's feet.”

“Tell me about it,” said Amity, rolling her eyes. “Feet are so weird and gross... can you imagine wanting to see someone's feet? I mean, come on!”

“Yeah, that reminds me, one of my shoes came off while we were storming in here, mind helping me look for it?” asked Luz. Amity nodded, and her eyes briefly went to Luz's bare foot, causing her to blush slightly.

“Feet... totally gross,” said Amity, looking away from Luz's foot and blushing even harder.

“Luz, Amity, thank you for saving us,” said Lilith, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. “How did you find us?”

“Owlbert helped us track you down,” said Luz. “When we saw you were at Blight Manor, we thought maybe some bad guys had stormed in and taken you all hostage! We had no idea it was just Amity's mom being weird!”

“Just when I thought I couldn't hate Odalia any more,” said Eda, shaking her head. “Sorry Amity, but it's true.”

“It's okay,” replied Amity, groaning in embarrassment. “I love my mom, but sometimes she can be a real... a real...”

“Bad person?” said Luz, with a friendly smile.

“...yeah, let's go with that,” said Amity.

“I'm sorry,” said Lilith sincerely. “If you ever need to talk to someone besides your mom about something, I... I... I promise I'll listen.”

Amity gave Lilith a warm smile, showing her appreciation. Lilith smiled back at her, but before the two could continue their conversation, Luz dragged Amity off to look for her missing shoe. The two sisters followed after them, smiling warmly at each other as they followed behind at a short distance.

“Think we should look for our missing shoes?” asked Eda. “I wonder where Odalia put them...”

“It's either we find our shoes or we sort through all the trash back at the Owl House,” said Lilith. “Edalyn-”

Lilith found herself suddenly silenced with a strip of duct tape that Eda had pressed over her mouth. She squealed in protest and reached up to remove it, only for Eda to gently take her by the wrists, preventing her from doing so.

“Before you apologize, don't. I know we got a lot of sister stuff to sort through, but back there? I remembered how much I really do care about you. And I forgive you for cursing me. I'm still upset about what you did to Luz, but I'll get around to forgiving you for that too, eventually. In the meantime, you're still my sister, and apologizing now after all that crazy crap we just went through is just gonna sound super awkward and cheesy and I really don't want to hear it. I just want to lay down on the couch, drink some non-spiked apple blood, and take a nice long nap. And I think you need to do the same.”

Lilith didn't bother trying to say a word in response, and she wouldn't have been able to anyway. She just nodded her head, and then gave Eda a smile under the tape.

“Good,” said Eda, who then yanked the tape off Lilith's mouth as hard as she could.

“OW!” shouted Lilith. “Edalyn!”

“Want me to do your legs next? Think you got a little stubble growing in.”

“I most certainly do not have leg stubble!”

“Hey Eda, Lilith, me and Amity found your shoes and stockings!” Luz said, holding up the footwear as Eda and Lilith continued to bicker. Amity sighed, handing Luz her missing shoe.

“It's usually a while with them, isn't it?”

“Oh yeah,” said Luz, putting her shoe back on. As soon as the four were outside Blight Manor, Luz handed them their shoes, only for the Clawthorne sisters to start throwing them at each other. “Hey!”

Luz and Amity could only watch as the bickering Lilith and Eda continued to throw their shoes at each other, and Lilith even tried to ball up her stocking and shove it in Eda's mouth, only for the two to start laughing as soon as Lilith managed to push it partway in. The sisters then wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and continued to laugh as they walked together with Luz and Amity away from the manor, having survived the strangest ordeal of their lives, but having come out stronger.

And when they got back home to the Owl House, they curled up on the couch together, ready to go to sleep after their bizarre ordeal.

“...but seriously Edalyn, you do need to start washing your feet more,” said Lilith with a smirk.

“You know I know where Luz keeps more of that duct tape, right?” replied Eda, only half-joking.

“And you know you're a much sounder sleeper than I am, right?” Lilith replied, returning the threat.

“And you're still more ticklish,” said Eda.

The two sisters continued to playfully threaten each other until they fell asleep, enjoying their first truly peaceful sleep in a very long time. Though they both still shared a terrible curse, and though they both still lacked their magic, they had regained each other, and Odalia's cruel act had only reminded them of just how strong their bond still was.


End file.
